shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aron Redmane
Aron Redmane is a knight and the head of House Redmane. He is married to Myriam Redmane nee Redhawk and has sired four children, three of which are with Lady Myriam, and one with his former paramour, Lady Allyria Dayne. Appearance and Character Andal blood runs strong through the veins of Ser Aron. Be it his blue eye and shaggy blonde hair, his tall stature and broad shoulders, or his adherence to knightly culture, Aron is the epitome of an Andal warrior. While in his youth he was carefree and jovial, war and the mantle of leadership has tempered his attitude. He derives his greatest joy from his family and combat. A dichotomy that Aron has struggled to balance throughout his life. History Born the first child of Myles Redmane, the Knight of Redwater Keep, Aron received a privileged upbringing. Groomed as the heir, Myles wanted Aron prepared for the day he’d become Knight of Redwater Keep. Despite his father’s best efforts Aron focused his energy more on the martial pursuits than that of stewardship. Aron argued there’d always be a maester to help administer the Redmane domains. While this displeased Myles there was no denying Aron’s inherit talent on horseback, warfare, and natural leadership. Eventually his father relented and let Aron spend all his time on becoming a knight. During his teen years he met a sultry young woman named Myriam Redhawk. The two quickly became smitten with one another and soon the two did something nobility rarely did. They married out of love and not political consideration. Though Myles accepted the marriage Myriam’s father Roland was furious over the wedding. Aron took personal insult to Roland’s objection and it permanently sullied Aron’s perception of House Redhawk. Despite the objection their love was soon rewarded with a son, Thomas. The couple’s blissful marriage was soon interrupted when war broke out in Westeros. With the banners called Aron left with his brother and father for battle in the Westerlands. There the best and worst would befall Aron. During the campaign he was highly successful in leading Dornish outriders ahead of the main host clearing the way of any ambushes and stopping enemy scouts from reporting their position. His success received accolades from the Red Viper himself. However at the siege of Crakehall tragedy struck as both his father and brother were killed in the fighting. With the Oberyn Martell and the Mountain dead the Dornish host returned to Dorne. After returning the bodies of his brother and father to Redwater Keep Aron escorted his brother’s widow back to Starfall. While details are vague Aron took Allyria to bed for a time and produced a bastard named Amber. The fallout with his wife Myriam was great and in revenge Myriam took a lover and had a bastard with him. The two were estranged for nearly a decade before time finally softened their animosity. The two remembered what had drawn themselves to one another and they reunited. Soon another legitimate son named Edric followed and a daughter named Alysanne less than a year after Quentyn's War. During Quentyn’s rebellion the Redmanes stayed loyal to the Martells and rebelled against their masters the Yronwoods. No longer a vassal of House Yronwood, Ser Aron looks to expand the domains and influence of House Redmane.